


The Last Stand

by romanovdanvers



Series: Stories of the Pilot and the Spy [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, carolnat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 21:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanovdanvers/pseuds/romanovdanvers
Summary: This is an alternate scene from Endgame. Enjoy the pain :)





	The Last Stand

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate scene from Endgame. Enjoy the pain :)

The final battle has begun. Thanos has taken hold of the Iron Gauntlet. He close to snapping his fingers. Carol came in time and stopped him immediately. As she reached for the gauntlet, Thanos grabbed her arm and threw her away. He wore the gauntlet and was about to snap. Carol flew back and pushed him down to his knees. He grabbed the Power Stone and used it against her, making her fly off. Tony saw what happened and ran to stop him as he returned stone. But even he was knocked out. Nat quickly ran towards the Titan. She did 2 shots of her Widow's bites on his legs making him fall. She shot her harpoon around the gauntlet and pulled it off with all her might and strength. The Titan grabbed the line and pulled her close. She was held by her throat, looking at him with fear in her eyes. He smirked as he looked back at her. "You can't win" Nat taunted. Thanos laughed. "It seems like I am about to" he replied. Nat immediately penetrated his arm with a sharp debris she found. Thanos cried in pain as he dropped her. He held his injured arm and tried to pull out the sharp debris. She took her chance and got onto his shoulders. She charged up her batons to its maximum voltages and striked his temples harshly, earning a loud cry of pain from the Titan. He tried to get her off but she was stubborn. He immediately grabbed her from behind with the hand wearing the gauntlet and threw her away. He breathes heavily as he looked at her. "I am impressed your strategic manner" he said. "But you still cannot defeat me" he added and snapped his fingers. Nothing happened. He looked at his hand and saw that the gauntlet was gone. He realized that she took it and looked at her. Nat pushed herself up to her knees and looked at him. "I guess I was right" she says and wore the gauntlet. She groaned in pain as the stones took over.

"Natasha..." Thor said with worry as he saw her

"Romanoff, don't!" Steve shouted as he pushed himself up

"Red! Don't do the snap!!" Tony shouted as he tried to get to her 

Nat closed her eyes as she heard her boys. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked and saw her wife. "Natasha.... please...." Carol begged as she was just a few feet away from her. "I love you" Nat said and did the snap. "NOOO!" Carol cried out as Nat passed out after doing it. The redhead fell to the ground and the gauntlet came off. Her right arm and right side of her face got burned. Carol ran to her and craddled her in her arms. "Nat, babe, stay with me. C'mon, stay with me!" She cried out. Thanos and his arm was turning to dust as Nat was successful in ending the war. She slowly opened her eyes as she was met by brown ones and blonde hair. "Hey..." she smiled weakly. Carol cried more as she could sense her wife getting weaker. "You shouldn't have done that." She said. "If I didn't... who else would?" She said in a soft and weak voice. She gently pulled the pilot down and kissed her one last time. Carol cried more as she kissed back. As she gently pulled back, Nat didn't respond anymore. Carol shook her head in denial and hugged the Russian's dead body tightly. She glowed faintly as if it may bring her beloved back to life. Everyone around them went down to their knees to pay homage to Black Widow, for she was the only one who had the strength not to rest, find a way to bring back half the universe and to end the war.


End file.
